Recuperando lo que se perdio por un adios
by Yuun Kingdom
Summary: Regrese a japon y mi primer dia fue el inicio de todo un ciclo de problemas, Sakuno estaba con otro, una loca me habia seguido hasta aqui diciendo que era mi prometida, Momo no ayudaba de mucho, lo unico bueno era un amigo que a como ayudaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Ps k les puedo decir, antes que nada una disculpa, me ausente con esta continuacion durante mucho pero poco a poco esta saliendo, espero que sea de su agrado y que disfrute los pequeños problemas en los que termina nuetsro principe favorito sin mas les dejo el primer cap.**

* * *

**Recuperando lo que se perdió por un adiós**

**Capítulo 1. Recibiendo una bienvenida muy amarga**

-¡Sugoi!

-Tú no deberías de estar aquí

-Oh vamos, admítelo sin mí este viaje sería muy aburrido, además tengo que ver a la susodicha

-Controla tu lengua

-Vamos no te pongas así

-Quítate de encima

-Eres cruel con tu prometida

-Si serás-dije entre dientes- Te lo he repetido muchas veces no eres mi prometida

-Eso está por verse. Por cierto tu madre nos está esperando algo igual que tu hermano- pase una mano por mi desordenado cabello y camine sin importárteme aquella pelirroja.

-¡Ryoma no me dejes sola!- me subí al taxi que nos llevaría al departamento, ignorando los gritos de aquella niña.

-Vámonos

-Ryoma

-Madre no voy a dejar que ella se quede en mi casa, si vinieron ustedes fue por gusto y aunque no quiero a Ryoga en mi casa no me queda de otra- tome aire y proseguí-Pero ya tener a Alexis en mi casa ya son palabras mayores, si ella vino a Japón fue porque quiso, yo no soy responsable de ella.

-Hijo, ten en cuenta que ella es la hija de un gran patrocinador.

-Eso a mí no me interesa, estado en NY logre conseguir más de un campeonato y más de una propuesta para estar como un tenista profesional, y eso hare cuando este más grande, por el momento lo seguiré tomando como entrenamiento y que ella sea la hija de quien sea me importa un comino- mi madre me abrazo de una forma bastante efusiva diría yo, mientras murmuraba algo a mi oído.

-_No la dejes ir por muchos obstáculos que aparezcan, las cosas se van a poner más difíciles que la otra vez, así que lucha por aquello que amas-_ me soltó y se acomodo en el asiento del carro

-Madre…- que pasa por la cabeza de ellos, en este momento no tenía ni la menor idea, pero si estaba seguro de algo era que ese consejo lo iba a tomar en cuenta-Ryoga metete al taxi de una buena vez.

-Pero…

-Que te metas.

-Ok, ok me meto, tranquilo.

-Arranque por favor- el taxista acato la indicación y prendió la marcha del auto, paso por el costado del aeropuerto y los gritos de un ser se podían escuchar por todos lados

-Por fin un poco de tranquilidad- aunque aquella tranquilidad no duraría mucho, conforme el molesto de mi hermano se instalara haría de mi vida un infierno y más poseyendo el dato de que la hermana de Eiji-sempai se había marchado al extranjero por causa de sus estudios, y teniendo aquello era algo más que obvio que no tendría (por el momento) alguna forma de regresarle todas sus "bromas" que me hacía.

-Te consiguieron una gran casa- salí del taxi, saque las maletas y deje a mi hermano con la cuota a pagar-Ryoma…-el resto ya no lo escuche.

La casa según ellos era la gran cosa, eras de dos pisos y tenía un sótano que conectaba al patio trasero. Lo primero que se observaba al llegar era el gran patio que solo tenía un camino de piedras que te llevaba justamente a la entrada, la cual tenía una pequeña estancia cubierta por un domo y sostenido por dos pilares que tenían el estilo barroco, la estancia según mi criterio está bien, aunque según Ryoga era la estancia más grande que había visto, haciendo caso omiso a su comentario esta era "espaciosa" con tres sillones grandes y varios sillones individuales todos a un tono negro con detalles en madera barnizada, poseía un mueble con DVD, reproductor de música y una televisión, los pisos de toda la casa eran de madera, el comedor se encontraba atrás de la estancia con vista a la alberca y a la cancha de tenis, solo los separaba una puerta corrediza de vidrio, al lado derecho del comedero se encontraba la cocina completamente equipada y con artículos de primera, esta se encontraba pintada a un café sumamente claro, poseía tres puertas, una te llevaba al comedor, otra al patio y la ultima al corredor que unía estancia, comedor y cocina justamente en donde se encuentran las escaleras; el segundo piso, hay que admitirlo, era espacioso y grande, había tres cuartos, un estudio y un pequeño cubículo que te llevaba al sótano, la distribución de estos viéndolo conforme subías las escaleras era el cuarto de Ryoga el cual poseía su propio baño, las paredes tienen un color blanco platinado, en el centro de su cuarto se hallaba su cama de tamaño matrimonial con cobertores a juego con las paredes, del lado derecho esta su ropero, mientras que del lado izquierdo estaba una ventana con persianas plateadas, la pared que quedaba enfrente de la cama poseía una televisión y debajo de ella se encuentra una cómoda de color blanco con detalles en plata, a mi parecer ese cuarto era demasiado blanco para mi gusto, dejando de un lado el cuarto de Ryoga seguía un pasillo un poco largo para llegar al estudio, este no era la gran cosa, poseía dos escritorios cada uno con una computadora, un equipo de sonido y una ventana con vista al patio, las paredes, en este caso, también eran de madera, saliendo del estudio seguía otro cuarto el cual era de mi madre, este poseía las mismas características que el cuarto de Ryoga a excepción de que del lado derecho de su cama poseía un pequeño mueble donde guardaba varias cosas, tenía una estantería llena de libros y un pequeño radio, el color de las paredes era un lavanda muy claro con detalles en color salmón y su baño era el más grande de toda la casa, era un cuarto muy conservador, saliendo de ahí caminabas algunos pasos y llegabas al pequeño cubículo, esta tenia las paredes de madera y en el suelo estaba la pequeña trampilla que te llevaba a las escaleras que te conducían al sótano, por último y antes de entrar en detalles con el sótano estaba mi cuarto, era el último y el más aislado, las paredes estaban a un color azul cielo, los muebles eran todos de color negro, mi cama se encontraba en la pared del lado derecho de la puerta con los pies dando a la ventana la cual era la pared opuesta y poseía un balcón con la vista a todo el bosque de la parte del patio trasero, a ambos lados de la cama habían pequeños muebles, de un lado estaban mis raquetas del otro lado estaban todos mis recuerdo, en la pared contigua a mi cama estaba una cajonera grande, mientras que en la pared enfrente de esta se encontraba mi ropero, sobre la cajonera tenía todo un sistema de música y en la esquina pegada al balcón había una televisión, justo en medio de mi cuarto había un Puf en donde se echaba Karupin, mi baño era el que estaba al fondo justo alado de mi cuarto, regresando al cubículo, las escaleras te llevaban justamente al sótano, el cual al igual que los pisos las paredes son de madera, el sótano constaba de dos partes, la mas pequeña y que se encontraba al fondo, era una cancha de peloteo, una reja marcaba el límite y deja espacio libre para los espectadores, la segunda parte que correspondía a la más amplia del sótano contaba con una mesa de billar, un sistema de sonido (puesto ahí por culpa de Ryoga) y una televisión con dos consolas y tres sillones para los jugadores, el sótano te sacaba por una puerta oculta al patio directamente a la cancha de tenis, a unos cuantos metros se encontraba la piscina y un recién creado jacuzzi (idea de Ryoga según para satisfacer a mi madre) el resto era puro pasto y árboles, más existe una parte de ese gran campo que me atraía, en la parte más alejada se encuentra un Sakura justo al lado de un pequeño estanque y debajo del Sakura una banca.

Todo aquello es mi nuevo hogar y, aunque yo dijera que no me gustaba tener a ninguno de ellos dos conmigo era todo lo contrario, estar yo solo en esa casa hubiera sido un tormento, de un modo u otro me había acostumbrado al desastre y ruido que solía hacer Ryoga y los regaños de mi madre para con los dos después de haber destruido casi toda la casa, agradecía eternamente que mi prima hubiera convencido a mi padre de que se quedará en NY y no de lo contrario, en donde se dedicaría a estarme fastidiando todo lo que pudiera, sin embargo mando a mi madre y hermano a cuidar de mi, pero que más podría pasar con ellos que no hubiera ya pasado y tomando en cuenta de que mi madre era la única que sabía como controlarnos, no me podía quejar.

-Hijo será mejor que desempaques mañana tienes escuela y no quiero que estés cansado.

-Este o no cansado ten por seguro que se quedara dormido.

-Tu también Ryoga, instálate de una vez que mañana también tienes cosas que hacer.

-Si madre- Ryoga giro y me tomo del brazo subiéndome a rastras y aventándome a mi cuarto-Será mejor que le hagas caso, maña no va a ser un día muy tranquilo.

-Mada mada dane

-Ya veremos chibi-suke- dicho esto Ryoga salió de mi cuarto dejándome con la misma duda que inicialmente poseía ¿Qué demonios se traían entre manos ese par? Me tumbe en mi cama con la esperanza de que alguna respuesta viniera a mi mente más nada se me ocurría.

-Demonios- me levante de golpe y comencé a ordenar mis cosas, prefería pensar en cualquier cosa menos en el hecho de que mañana iría a buscar a Sakuno, los nervios y la ansiedad me carcomían por dentro, conciliar el sueño sería lo más difícil del día.

-Oi, chibi-suke- oí a Ryoga llamar desde el otro lado de la puerta

-¿Qué quieres?

-Pasar, hay algo que debes de saber

-Lo puedes decir perfectamente desde donde estas

-No sería lo mismo

-Sea lo que sea no tiene buena pinta

-Que malo eres, le tienes muy poca confianza a tu aniki

-Te conozco y sé que algo malo resultara de eso

-Que va, yo solo te quería mencionar algo que vas a encontrar en tu escuela, pero como ni me quieres escuchar, me voy

-Como molestas.

-Solo te digo que te mantengas abierto a cualquier posibilidad

-¿Ryoga?- salí de mi cuarto y lo vi cerrando la puerta del suyo, sabía que ya no me iba a decir nada y que todo esto el ya lo había previsto y que viéndolo desde su retorcido sentido del humor esto le era divertido-Mada mada dane.

Termine de guardar mis cosas y salí un rato al balcón, la brisa de aquella noche era fría, que más se podría esperar a fines de invierno, solté un suspiro y clave mi vista en la luna-¿Qué estarás haciendo Sakuno?

-Achu

-Salud Saku- dijo mi abuela-Alguien debió de acordarse de ti

-No lo creo abuela

-Mantén la esperanza, no sabes que sorpresas te puede dar la vida.

-¿Abuela?- pregunte extrañada ante su comentario

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Baiko?- pregunto cambiando de tema drásticamente

-Etto…-mis mejillas se colorearon un poco a la mención de su nombre-Me trata bien, es muy tierno conmigo, su compañía es de mi agrado…

-¿Y?

-Ayer se… me declaro

-Ya veo. Parece que las cosas van a estar algo complicadas esta vez.

-¿Abuela, a que te refieres?

-Nada, pensé en voz alta- me sonrío de forma tierna y agrego-¿Y qué le respondiste a Baiko?

-Etto…-jugué con mis dedos de manera nerviosa y clave mi mirada en el suelo.

-Así que ya tienes pareja-moví mi cabeza en forma afirmativa y aunque ya tuviera 17 años mi actitud aun permanecía infantil en varios aspectos, y este era uno de ellos-Eso sí es una novedad.

-¿Novedad?

-Sabía que te coqueteaba, más no sabía que ya era tu novio-Su mirada se perdió en la lejanía, algo pensaba.

-Abuela…

-Dime Saku

-¿Le encuentras algo malo?

-Para nada-me sonrío y se giro hacia las escaleras-Será mejor que ya nos vayamos a dormir, no sabemos que nos espera mañana.

-Si- la seguí escaleras arriba y una vez ella dentro de su cuarto, agregué -Buenas noches abuela

-Descansas- cerró la puerta y yo me dirigí al mío, el entrar encontré la luz de la luna alumbrando el suelo de mi habitación

-Algo me inquieta- la sensación de que mañana algo importante pasaría no dejaba de cruzar por mi cabeza-Sea lo que sea mañana lo averiguare- me recosté y cerré los ojos tratando de dejarme llevar por los brazos de Morfeo más esa sensación no me dejaba en paz-Ryoma- solté su nombre de la nada, mi corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza y un sentimiento de tristeza me abordo-Mentiroso- solté finalmente y comencé a llorar como cuando era niña.

Hacía ya cerca de 5 años desde su partida y ni una muestra de que el volviera a Japón, me había dejado, e incluso pienso que le harte con tanta llamada, tenía la vaga idea de que en algún momento me llamaría, pero no fue así, después de mi última llamada jamás lo volví a escuchar y fue justo en ese momento en donde Baiko se me declaro, las cosas se dieron muy rápido, pero él me dio mi tiempo y termine por intentar algo nuevo.

No sabía a ciencia cierta si esa sensación tenía que ver con Ryoma o no, solo esperaba de todo corazón que por primera vez me equivocara y que esto solo fuera causado por mis nervios.

-Saku-escuche a lo lejos-Sakuno, despierta vas a llegar tarde

-Abuela…-abrí perezosamente los ojos encontrándome con mi abuela parada al pie de mi cama.

-Buenos días, levántate de una buena vez, está lloviendo y no quiero que salgas a la carrera.

-Ya voy- desde que había entrado a la preparatoria mi abuela me había dejado de llevar, no quedaba lejos y podía ir perfectamente caminando, lo único malo era que con lo torpe que seguía siendo cada vez que salía tarde algo me pasaba.

-Tu desayuno ya está en la mesa.

-Sí, gracias- me metí a bañar mientras mi abuela desayunaba y terminaba de arreglarse y arreglar sus cosas.

-Hoy voy a llegar tarde, así que puedes comer lo que quieras.

-Ok- salí de la ducha y me coloque el uniforme, cepille mi cabello y baje al comedor.

-Te cuidas Saku, nos vemos en la noche.

-Adiós abuela, que tengas un buen día

-Igual, no te vayas tarde- dicho esto salió de la casa dejando un gran silencio dentro de la misma. Me senté a la mesa y comencé con mi desayuno, aun tenía 15 minutos para salir a tiempo y los pensaba aprovechar.

-Bueno-termine y deje el plato en el fregadero, me lave los dientes y agarre mi mochila-Haber que pasa- salí y me encontré con la sorpresa de que Baiko iba a tocar la puerta.

-Buenos días Saku- me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Buenos días Baiko-kun

-¿Vamos juntos a la escuela?-yo solo atine a asentir-Genial- su energía era contagiable, era tan opuesto a Ryoma, momento, otra vez él se había cruzado por mis pensamientos, esto no era bueno-¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada-le sonreí-Vamos- le tome de la mano y comenzamos a caminar.

-Ya me voy.

-Qué tengas buen día hijo.

-Yo también ya me voy

-Que les vaya bien a ambos.

-Adiós- dijimos al unísono

-Iremos los dos juntos a la escuela chibi-suke-dijo Ryoga abrazándome

-Suéltame- dije entre dientes

-Que aburrido eres chibi-suke

-Deja de decirme así

-Amaneciste con un humor de perros.

-Mada mada dane- seguí caminando dejando atrás a Ryoga

-Chibi-suke- su voz cambio

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Mmmm- se quedo callado durante unos momentos y después simplemente alborotó mi cabello-Nada- sonrío y siguió caminando.

-¿Qué tramas esta vez?- pregunte alcanzándole

-Nada, solo quiero que el golpe no sea tan duro.

-¿Golpe?

-Mira ya llegamos- sin darme cuenta me encontraba en la puerta de lo que sería mi nueva escuela-Nos vemos después.

-Algo se trae entre manos- camine de forma despreocupada por la entrada de ese lugar, algunos aspectos me traían recuerdos de Seigaku, el plantel era muy semejante. Seguí así durante un rato hasta dar con el edificio correcto, lo mire durante un rato y después me dispuse a subir las escaleras que me llevarían al mar de personas que se encontraban en ese pequeño pasillo.

-¡Príncipe Ryoma!- aquella voz chillona no era fácil de olvidar ni por más que hubieran pasado 5 largos años.

-Osakada.

-No sabía que ya habías regresado, de haber tenido esa noticia más de uno te hubiera venido a recibir, Sa…-callo antes de terminar la frase

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Nada. ¿En qué salón estas?- le entregue una hoja en donde venían los datos-O valla, el mundo es cada vez más pequeño- soltó un suspiro y después agrego-Sígueme estas en mi salón.

No sabía si agradecer o no el hecho de, uno tener a Osakada como guía o dos que el salón se encontrara al final del pasillo y que ahí casi no hubiera tanta concurrencia como en el resto. Entre sin prestar mucha atención y coloque mi mochila en uno de los lugares más alejados y cerca de una ventana.

-Ahí nadie te molestara Ryoma- no podía ser-Y aunque me hayas dejado en aquel lugar ayer no implica que nuestro compromiso se termino.

-Entiende de una buena vez que tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver.

-¿Le conoces Ryoma-kun?- pregunto Osakada

-Por desgracia.

-Soy su prometida Alexis, mucho gusto- la pelirroja se colgó de mi cuello y le tendió la mano a Osakada

-Tomoka, amiga de Ryoma desde la secundaria- las intenciones de Osakada no eran algo que yo entendí, pero por primera vez agradecía que me estuviera ayudando a salir de este problema.

-O valla que bueno es conocer a alguien que estuviera con mi querido Ryoma.

-Alexis, te lo digo con la poca paciencia que me queda, quítate de encima-mi voz se empezaba a escuchar cada vez más desesperada.

-Que carácter, no sé cómo me planeas tratar cuando yo sea tu esposa-eso fue la gota que derramo el baso

-Alexis no me voy a casar contigo porque no soy tu prometido- me la quite de encima de una manera poco cortes-Entiéndelo de una buena vez o será a caso que tu cerebro no logra entender bien la situación- me pare de mi lugar y camine a la puerta, pero por primera vez prefería haberme quedado con esa loca a ver lo que en el pasillo sucedía.

-Ryoma Echizen si serás…- sentí como algo golpeo contra mi espalda y rezongo varias cosas las cuales no entendí por no decir que no preste atención, mis ojos se habían clavado en una persona más baja que yo, cabello de un café rojizo se encontraba ya a la altura de la mitad de su espalda, unos ojos tan bellos justo como los recordaba, más en aquella visión había algo que no debería de estar en ese lugar, un sujeto de mi estatura, cabello castaño peinado de forma rara, piel blanca y creo que de ojos color gris, más aquel sujeto por muy galán que lo considerasen no debería de estar con Sakuno y mucho menos tomándola por la cintura y acercando su rostro cada vez más hasta llegar a besarla; los celos, debo de admitir, me nublaron por completo, camine sin mirar a quien atropellaba por el camino hasta pasar a lado suyo y por "accidente" darle un pequeño empujón al intruso.

-Baka- oí articular al susodicho cosa que me provoco más, gire sobre mis talones y me pare frente al intruso-Por tu aspecto arrogante y desafiante concluyo que fuiste tú- le ignore olímpicamente y desvié mi mirada encontrándome con la mirada sorprendida de Sakuno.

-Hola- la salude sin esperar reacción de su parte, más el susodicho se volvió a meter en donde no le llamaban

-A ella ni la metas, por lo que veo eres nuevo así que de preferencia ándate con cuidado- gran error, amenazarme a mí era algo que en realidad no dejaba pasar por alto, desvíe mi mirada y la clave en la de el de forma amenazante.

-Mada mada dane.

-En realidad no sabes con quien te metes chico- se escucho una voz a lo lejos que poco a poco se acercaba, provenía de una persona que conocía bastante bien-Al que tienes enfrente de ti es Baiko, el capitán del equipo de tenis.

-Aja- abrió los ojos y su mirada se quedo atónita

-¿Ryoma?

-No, soy su gemelo, Momoshiro

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer, por la noche.

-Esto a los chicos les va a caer bastante bien- y otra vez el sujeto que respondía al nombre de Baiko interrumpió.

-Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo.

-De bastante diría yo, Baiko- Momo planeaba terminar de explicar quién era yo, más ese placer era algo que tenía que disfrutar.

-Él es Ryoma- más una voz dulce me quito las palabras-Ryoma Echizen, amigo nuestro, antes era capitán de tenis, se fue hace 5 años de aquí y triunfo como un gran tenista en estados unidos- aquellos ojos que tanto me hipnotizaban solo mostraban dolor.

-Así que este es el famoso Ryoma Echizen- la voz del castaño no mostro otra cosa más que enojo-Tú fuiste el desgraciado que lastimo de sobre manera a Sakuno- lo siguiente que paso fue muy rápido, vi su puño dirigirse directo a mi más la mano de la pelirroja lo detuvo antes de que llegase a mí.

-Qué bonita reunión, pero como todos aquí ya se conocen creo que es el momento adecuado para presentarme, ¿No lo crees Ryoma?- solté un sonoro suspiro y pase una mano por mi desordenado cabello.

-No planeo perder mi tiempo presentando a alguien que no vale la pena- di media vuelta y salí de aquella multitud, lo que mis ojos acaban de ver no lo razonaba mi cabeza, más mi corazón solo se sentía morir a cada instante. No pensaba entrar a las primeras clases.

Me refugie como siempre en la azotea pero esta no estaba sola, ahí había otro chico sentado en una de las esquinas con un libro en las manos prestando toda la atención a su contenido, o al menos eso yo creía.

-Creo que no soy al único que le gusta escaparse de las clases y venir hasta aquí- soltó sin despegar la vista de las páginas de aquel libro.

-Al parecer no- cerro el libro con suma delicadeza, alzo su vista y clavo aquellos ojos color miel en mi, era un poco más bajo que llego, delgado a más no poder, su cabello era negro y despeinado más o menso del largo del mío, su piel era blanca, tenia rasgos finos, presa fácil para cualquier brabucón.

-Aunque algo me dice que ambos huimos de algo-concluyo.

-Eso parece.

-Siendo ese el caso, mi azotea es tu azotea- volvió a abrir el libro y continuo con su lectura-Por cierto me llamo Matthew

-Ryoma- camine hasta el borde observando la vista que se tenía de todo el lugar, no era solo la escuela, también daba paso a un parque, un parque que podía pasar como la misma creación de alguien, era algo irreal de lo tan bello que era.

-Justamente eso es lo mejor- di un brinco cuando lo note a lado mío –Pocos saben que detrás de nuestra escuela existe eso- no me había dado cuenta en qué momento se había parado y había llegado ahí –Surrealista ¿no lo crees?

-Bastante.

-Tú debes de ser el nuevo- asentí-Y metido en problemas solo en horas, impresionante

-Suele pasar- aquello lo hiso reír.

-Si he de saber de ello- suspiro- En fin, para ser un gran tenista y reconocido es raro que te busquen los problemas, al menos pienso que por ser quien eres no deberían abusar de ti.

-No puedo negarles que me traten como me tratan, merecido me lo tengo.

-Pareces algo diferente a lo que se describe de t,i inclusive de lo que yo conocía.

-¿De qué hablas?- despegue mi vista del hermoso paisaje para clavarla en aquel chico.

-Las revistas, entrevistas, todas esas cosas describen a un chico más testarudo y difícil de vencer-alzo los hombros y continuo-Y eso es justo lo que recuerdo de ti, aunque parece que al fin alguien logro vencerte- esa forma de hablar se me hacia conocida.

-No entiendo.

-Yo tampoco entendería si me hubieran vencido por primera vez, pero algún día tendría que pasar, ya fuera en un partido o en otros aspectos, pero una derrota es una derrota y en vez de negarla es mejor aceptarla y aprender de ella- esos consejos llenos de sensatez, esa mirada tan perdida, en algún lado lo había visto- Para el caso será mejor que regrese sino alguien vendrá a buscarme y es seguro que a ella no la has olvidado, yo tampoco sería capaz de olvidarla y menos si me acosa las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana y bueno ya conoces el final- camino hasta la puerta y se despidió con un simple movimiento de mano.

-No lo puedo creer- aquel chico era el mellizo de la loca de Alexis, eran completamente diferentes desde las raíces del cabello hasta la uña más larga de los dedos de los pies, había sido mi mejor amigo mientras yo había estado lejos de aquí hasta que él se tuvo que mudar y me dejo con la loca de su hermana.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui con el primer cap, se aceptan criticas, reclamos, observaciones o incluso felicitaciones, nos leemos en el siguiente cap**


	2. Chapter 2

_Si ya se me tarde años en subir el segundo cap de esta historia no tengo escusas, solo la falta de inspiración pero eh aqui el segundo cap espero no decepcionarlos ya saben se aceptan sujerencias, reclamos, felicitaciones etc etc etc, sin más disfrutenlo._

_Cada separacíon implica cambio de personaje ^^_

**Recuperando lo que se perdió por un adiós**

**Capítulo 2: No estoy tan solo como creí**

Mi primera semana fue eterna y no precisamente por las actividades de la escuela aquellas se terminaban rápido al igual que los deberes pero cuando era la hora de estar con todos aquellos, las horas se alargaban tanto como podían y me hacían la vida tan difícil como se les daba la gana, no había nadie que me ayudará ni el mismo Momoshiro, solo se limitaba a ver y debes en cuando a pedir que me dejasen en paz, pero para ser sinceros prefería que me fregaran a mí en vez de que se fuera con Matt, desde siempre había sido un chico poco defensivo, pero se las ingeniaba para salirse con la suya cosa que solo él sabía cómo hacer.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- me decía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No entiendo como esta con alguien así-solté mientras le ayudaba a levantar sus cosas del suelo.

-¿Quién?

-Sakuno.

-Así que ella es la causa de tus problemas- asentí- La verdad muchos nos preguntamos lo mismo, ella es toda dulzura mientras que Baiko…

-Sobran palabras para describirlo, yo solo lo definiría con una- comenzó a reír el castaño imaginándose hacia donde iba la idea.

-Solo con ella es diferente y al parecer te ha declarado la guerra.

-Guerra que no perderé, pero para serte sincero no le hayo mucho sentido a ello.

-¿Por qué?-ambos nos levantamos y caminamos en dirección a nuestro salón

-Con el no tengo nada que hablar, con la que tengo que hablar es con Sakuno, ella es contra la que tengo que pelear, aquel sujeto me da igual.

-Aunque es un bonito estorbo, nunca la deja sola

-Yo apuesto lo contrario- detecto ese brillo de malicia en mis ojos

-Me preocupa que está comenzando a maquinar esa mente tuya Echizen

-No deberías de preocuparte

-Si no te conociera Echizen no me preocuparía, el problema es que te conozco y sé de que eres capaz.

-No haría nada

-Lo suficientemente malo para que tú salieras perjudicado

-¿Qué tanto daño puedo hacer?

-Espero que esa sea una pregunta retorica

-Vale, vale, pero admítelo, bien vale la pena.

-Vale la pena para ti- ambos caminamos por los pasillos en dirección a la salida-Pero, ¿te has puesto a pensar si en realidad es lo que ella quiere?- me pare en seco ante aquella cuestión-Por tu expresión veo que no- odiaba cuando salía ese tono en él, cuando el tenia la razón- No lo hagas por ser egoísta o por el hecho de que perdiste y no te gusto esa sensación, piensa también en ella-se giro y salió por la puerta del colegio, antes agrego-Habla con ella, quien mejor para responderte eso que ella.

Aquello sonaba fácil, pero eso no implicaba que fuera a ser fácil hacerlo, si tomaba en cuenta que traía un chicle pegado todo el tiempo y que separarlos no iba a ser cosa sencilla todo era pan comido.

-A quién engaño, necesito un buen plan – Salí por las puertas de la escuela pensando en cualquier cosa posible para poder tener aunque solo fueran 5 minutos a solas con ella.

Todo aquello fue difícil de asimilar, Ryoma había regresado, Baiko lo había golpeado y como cereza del pastel había una niña de nombre Alexis que decía ser la prometida de Ryoma, fue demasiado para un día y hubo un exceso en solo una semana. Nadie dejaba en paz a Ryoma y más de una vez trate de impedirlo pero nunca halle la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, lo veía con Matt, un joven muy noble y tierno a muy mi punto de vista, no lo había tratado demasiado por lo mismo que estaba con Baiko, pero lo poco que le conocía no parecía ser una mala persona, siempre pasaba las horas tras un libro, aplicado y responsable y como claro estaba, sacaba las mejores notas de todas las clases, pero aun así también era la burla de muchos.

-Hey, Sakuno

-¿Tomoka?-pregunte saliendo de mi trance

-Te acepto que hayas estado así dos días pero ya toda una semana

-Perdón Tomoka-chan, pero todo esto me ha tomado con la guardia baja.

-¿Todo esto?- pregunto haciendo un movimiento exagerado con los brazos-Debías aunque sea haber tenido una leve idea de que esto iba a pasar.

-No creí que a Ryoma le fuese a ir así

-Vamos ambas sabemos que Baiko es así y más si se trata de ti

-Tomoka no me ayudas mucho

-Lo se, pero es la verdad-ambas caminamos por las calles que nos llevaban a casa-Además Saku, ambas sabemos que aun derrapas por Echizen

-Eso no es cierto- trate de sonar lo más convincente que se podía, pero aquello me salió fatal

-Saku, yo que tu mejor buscaba algún momento para hablar con él, antes te tendrás que quitar de encima a tu sombra personal

-Tomoka- le reclame como siempre

-Yo solo digo lo que pienso- comenzó a adelantarse un poco-Y desde un principio yo me opuse a este noviazgo

-Tomoka, un poco de compasión para tu amiga

-Te la tengo, solo que tres son multitud- sonrío con malicia-Nos vemos mañana Saku-se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo

-Tu amiga es extraña- di un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz de Baiko a mis espaladas

-Baiko

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?-negué de forma automática-Excelente-tenía una sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquiera o al menos a mi me cautivaba

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunte de manera automática

-Si te lo digo deja de ser una sorpresa-toma una de mis manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos-Confía en mí- y como en muchas otras veces, logro que sin preguntar nada yo fuera con él.

No me podía quejar de la forma en la que me trataba Baiko, era lo que toda chica podía pedir, lo único malo de su trato era que solo era así conmigo, con los demás era el capitán del club de tenis, el abusivo de la escuela, el chico de calificaciones perfectas (después de Matt, claro está), guapo y confiado, la clase de personas que ni iban conmigo, pero él logro hacer la diferencia, supo como entrar en mi fortaleza, derrumbar todo lo que había construido para esperar a Ryoma y tomar una porción como suyo, y fue justo en ese momento en el que me convertí en su novia, cosa que nadie lograba entender y a veces me preguntan el porqué estoy con él, nunca respondo aquello ya que ni yo misma se con exactitud la respuesta.

-Saku-sentí el aliento de Baiko cerca de mi nuca-No me has escuchado en absoluto

-Lo siento.

-Has estado muy distraída estos últimos días-se paro enfrente de mí subiendo mi cara con delicadeza obligándome así, a mirarle-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada-aquello era mentira y él lo sabía

-Es por él-no fue pregunta

-No es nada Baiko

-Llega él y cambias de forma radical-se estaba enojando y aquello nunca era bueno-No trates de decirme que no es nada porque no te creo.

-Baiko-rara era la vez en la que él se enojaba conmigo y más raro era cuando se ponía en ese plan

-Vamos Sakuno, era para que ya lo hubieras olvidado, que su llegada no significara nada para ti-parecía que escupía las palabras-Y por lo que veo aun significa mucho para ti-en sus ojos no encontré otra emoción más que enojo, ni dolor, celos, tristeza, nada, solo era puro enojo por no decir ira-Si es así el caso mejor vete-si ver como trataba a los demás no me había dejado experiencia mi propia razón me hubiera dicho que me fuera de ahí que se le pasaría y me pediría perdón, pero ni la experiencia ni la razón sabían que por ahí iba a estar Matt y que actuaría como solo él sabe hacer.

-Tenía la esperanza de que al menos con ella fueras diferente-con un libro bajo el brazo camino en nuestra dirección-Pero veo que estaba en lo incorrecto.

-Lárgate-su ira ya era palpable-No te metas en donde no te llaman.

-Llamarme, excelente elección de palabra, yo hubiera dicho que no me llamaste, ya que los perros no hablan, pero como vi una cara conocida…

-Matt, estoy bien-dije casi suplicando

-Sí, lo sé, yo solo vine a saludar

-No creo eso

-Soy libre de expresar mis ideas, además-se paro enfrente de Baiko y lo vio como un cachorro inocente-La verdad no peca, pero a veces incomoda mucho-aquello le colmo el plato, apretó los puños y se dispuso a asestarle un golpe, no supe en qué momento mi cuerpo se movió y se puso entre Baiko y Matt, después de eso todo se volvió negro.

-Ryoma tranquilízate

-No me pidas eso

-¡Todo fue culpa de ese amigo tuyo!

-No te encuentras en disposición de defenderte-aquellas voces

-En realidad, todo es culpa tuya, si no te hubieras aparecido por aquí las cosas seguirían igual

-Acepta lo que hiciste-las tres me parecían conocidas, pero aún no me encontraba muy consciente

-Ryoma, por su bien contrólate

-Pides milagros Matt-abrí poco a poco los ojos encontrándome con unos ojos de color ámbar mirándome, había dos pares mas mirándome, pero no podía despegar la vista de aquellos ojos gatunos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-trate de reincorporarme pero me lo impidieron

-Bien, supongo-trate de averiguar dónde me hallaba sin obtener ningún resultado, así que recurrí a preguntar.

-Estas en mi casa, estabas muy lejos de la tuya y no pensaba ir a la de este bastardo

-Mide lo que dices-comprendí lo que había ocurrido y un miedo increíble me ataco

-Sakuno-pregunto el gato de forma alarmada

-Debe de estar recordando lo que ocurrió, es normal que al ver a tal pelmazo se asuste

-Cállate ratón de biblioteca.

Las escenas pasaban una detrás de la otra hasta llegar al momento en el que me había golpeado, después me hallaba desconcertada por el lugar en el que me encontraba y sobre todo por estar en el regazo de Ryoma en su casa.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Te trajo Ryoma después de haber golpeado al pelmazo, la idea original era no traerlo, pero es difícil quitárselo de en sima, saldría más fácil quitar una mancha de vino en un vestido blanco-comento Matt

-Es la última vez que te lo digo, si quieres estar en mi casa es bajo mis reglas, si no te gusta ahí está la puerta.

-Ya veremos si mañana dices lo mismo, si no mal recuerdo mañana son las pruebas para entrar al club y te informo que si vas a querer entrar yo seré tu único oponente-Ryoma sonrió de forma socarrona-Vámonos Sakuno.

-No- dije apenas audible

-Sakuno, vámonos.

-No

-Ya la oíste pelmazo, no quiere, así que puedes irte tu solito-por mucha cara de santurrón que tuviese, Matt era una amenaza

-Mañana vamos a hablar tú y yo, Sakuno-camino en dirección a la puerta y antes de cruzarla y desaparecer agrego-Y ustedes dos, mejor cuídense-salió de aquel lugar tras dar un portazo.

-No logro comprender como es que estas con alguien así-escuchaba la voz de Matt sin embargo no prestaba atención a lo que decía-Creo que sobro aquí, veré si ya puso la marrana o si Ryoga anda por ahí.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Ryoma

-Mareada

-Será mejor que hable con tu abuela, si aún es como la recuerdo, mejor avisarle

-No te vayas-Ryoma se detuvo y me volvió a mirar-Mi abuela sabe que estoy fuera.

-Más no conmigo y menos en mi casa

-Entenderá, pero no te vayas

-De acuerdo- nunca quito su mirada y, sabía que por dentro ambos queríamos lo mismo, poco a poco nos acercamos hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron y terminaron en un beso.

Sabía que el regreso de Ryoma iba a ser difícil, pero nunca pensé que me volvería a encontrar en la misma situación que hace algunos años, lo que fuese a pasar después de esto cambiaria por completo las cosas, pero aun así creía que era lo mejor y que, si lo superábamos y regresábamos a ser la pareja que alguna vez fuimos todo sería perfecto, pero por el momento prefería perderme en aquel beso que demostraba todo lo que nos habíamos extrañado y lo mucho que aún nos queríamos.

Aquello me parecía de las más irreal, el volver a besar aquellos labios, sentir sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, percibir su aroma, el calor de su cuerpo, todo era simplemente tan perfecto que no podía ser real, aquello debía de ser uno de tantos sueños que había tenido. Me separe temiendo que ella fuera a desaparecer y que yo despertaría en mi cama con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.

-¿No es un sueño?-pregunte sin abrir los ojos, ella se rio.

-No Ryoma-una de sus manos se fue a mi mejilla y la acaricio con la yema de su dedo pulgar-No es un sueño-se acerco con cautela, roso mis labios y se volvió a alejarse-No debería-parecía confundida, bien sabía que quería hacerlo pero el hecho de estar con él implicaba algo mucho más grande.

-Saku-no me gustaba verla de aquel modo, algo dentro de mi moría cada vez que ella terminaba así-Tal vez no debí regresar-sin pensarlo solté aquellas cinco palabras, ella se alejo de mi de manera brusca, su mirada mostraba desconcierto.

-¿No debiste?-su voz se rompía-Si eso es lo que piensas. . .

-Entiende Sakuno, solo llegue aquí y todo te empezó a salir mal-aquel sentimiento de culpa no me abandonaba

-Ryoma- que más le podía decir que no fuera aquello, ella me había superado, había seguido con su vida y yo solo había llegado a estropearle lo que llevaba.

-Perdona Saku-me levente sin decir nada más-Será mejor que le avise a tu abuela-aquel momento que tanto había ansiado ahora se había vuelto un tormento, una pesadilla de la cual me gustaría despertar.

-Ryoma, espera-me alcanzo un brazo mas no me voltee-¿Crees qué el hecho de que hayas regresado arruino mi vida?-podía asegurar que estaba llorando-Si arruinarme la vida implica volverte a tener en la misma, no me importa-se recargo en mi espalda-Solo no quiero…-no aguante aquello, me gire y la abrace como tanto añoraba, su cabeza estaba sobre mi pecho y trataba sin éxito alguno de contener sus lagrimas-No te vayas-repetía una y otra vez, me di cuenta que ambos temíamos lo mismo.

-No me iré-nos quedamos así durante un rato, ella se alejo un poco, se paro en puntas, me dio un beso el cual respondí con deseo, parecía ya contradictorio, pero como todo buen sueño después de un rato de tener pesadillas algo bueno llegaba, nos separamos por la falta de aire y en el momento justo en el que entraba mi madre.

-Ryoma, llegaste temprano-entro con varias bolsas que deposito en la barra de la cocina-Ryoga ya debería de estar aquí, según tenía algo importante que hacer, creerás que el muy descarado me dejo sola-empezó a sacar las compras de las bolsas y a guardarlas en sus respectivos lugares-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Hablaste con ella?-sus ojos al fin repararon en mi presencia y en la presencia de la que estaba entre mis brazos-¡Ryoma!-grito alarmada mi madre, Sakuno se ruborizo.

-Buenas tardes Sra. Echizen

-Hola Sakuno, no sabía que ibas a venir

-Ni yo-dijo apenada-Fue algo de improvisto

-Paso un imprevisto, no la podía dejar sola-dije

-Ya veo-siguió con las compras y después agrego-¿Te quedas a comer Sakuno?

-No gracias Sra., sino regreso a casa mi abuela se pondrá furiosa

-No te preocupes, yo le explico la situación-puso una sonrisa encantadora a la cual Sakuno no pudo decir que no-Genial.

-Sra. Echizen-la voz de Matt se escuchaba un poco más lejos-Me alegra volver a verla después de tanto tiempo.

-Como no te ha visto desde esta mañana-murmure

-Hola Matt, ¿también te quedas a comer?

-Será un gusto-sonrío como un galán que no era

-Entonces será mejor que empiece a cocinar. Matt serías tan amable y le podrías hablar a Ryoga- más que pregunta fue una petición

-Con gusto-volvió a desaparecer de nuestra vista dejándonos a los tres solos.

-Bueno-nos vio de reojo y sonrío-Ustedes dos se ven tan bien así-hasta ese momento caímos en la cuenta de que no nos habíamos separado, ambos nos sonrojamos y nos separamos de golpe, mi madre solo rio por lo bajo y siguió con lo de la comida.

Después de una hora la comida estaba lista y como siempre Sakuno se había dedico a ayudar a mi madre en todo lo que podía mientras que Ryoga y Matt se seguían haciendo mensos en alguna parte de la casa.

-Ryoma, ¿podrías poner la mesa?- dijo Sakuno, y aunque quisiera negarme y poner a aquel par a hacerlo, simplemente me resultaba imposible el negarme a ella, y como manso cachorro acate la orden-Gracias- aquella sonrisa que me dedico me provoco un vuelco en el corazón, mi estomago se puso inquieto y me sentí exactamente igual que hace años atrás cuando descubrí que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella .

-Si sigues así la mesa nunca va a estar puesta, la cena se va a enfriar y puede que desaparezcas a Ryusaki-chan si la sigues viendo de esa forma- la voz de mi hermano me hiso regresar a la realidad y darme cuenta que no había quitado mi vista de ella en ningún momento, ella al darse cuenta de esto se sonrojo y yo simplemente agache la vista y use mi flequillo para ocultar mi sonrojo.

-Nunca pensé ver en este estado al gran Ryoma Echizen, pero agradezco seguir vivo para presenciarlo-se burlo Matt desde las escaleras

-Si serás…-dije entre dientes

-Ryoma tranquilízate- camine de forma amenazante hacia mi amigo, el cual retrocedía a cada paso que yo daba

-Ryoma- y ella volvió a hacer acto de presencia, me detuve en seco y me relaje

-Mira nada más, si esta amaestrado- volvió a burlarse

-Ahora si- deje lo que tenía que hacer y me abalancé sobre mi amigo, él hecho a correr escaleras arriba gritando infinidad de cosas entre carcajadas, siguió derecho hasta llegar a mi cuarto donde trato de encerrarse.

-Aléjate acosador- dijo mientras empujaba la puerta

-Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte- empuje un poco más y la puerta cedió, lo busque con la vista encontrándolo en el balcón-Estas perfecto para que te tire y todo sea visto como un accidente.

-Para esa cabecita tuya, tendrás otras oportunidades para intentar matarme pero ahora vas a tener un problema mucho más serio

-Lo sé

-Sin mencionar que si logras entrar al equipo te hará la vida imposible

-Soy consciente de ello

.Y por tu semblante creo que es lo que menos te importa

-Efectivamente

-¿Crees que ella esté bien con esto?

-Espero, aún así tengo que hablar con ella

-Tal vez a ti te de igual pero a ella…

-Le va a ser difícil

-Y aún te falta tomar en cuenta a mi hermana, conociéndola no se va a dar por vencida y cuando se entere que ustedes dos regresaron la cosa se va a poner peor

-Ella es un por menor, cuando pase algo sabré que hacer, la que me preocupa es Sakuno

-Nunca pensé que te llegaría a ver en ese estado, esa niña significa mucho para ti

-Significa todo para mí

-El gran Ryoma Echizen está completamente enamorado de la dulce e inocente Sakuno Ryusaki

-Cállate- golpe su cabeza lo cual provoco que él cubriera dicha zona con ambas manos

-Agresivo

-No, solo quería matar unas cuantas neuronas tuyas haber si con eso dejas de pensar tanto y te evitas problemas

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- me miro de forma acusadora a lo cual yo me eche a reír-Te acusare con Sakuno, ya vi que te tiene bien amaestrado- estallo en carcajadas y salió de mi cuarto sin antes agregar-Será mejor que bajemos si no queremos que piensen que ya me mataste.

-Ganas no me faltan

Bajamos a comer ambos entre risas y golpes de juego, una situación que hace mucho había dejado de existir en mí alrededor. Desde que él se había ido de E.U mi vida se había quedado vacía y su hermana solo ayudaba a empeorar la situación, fue gracias a él que yo no me hundía cuando mi relación con Sakuno se fue al hoyo, y fue gracias a él que me decidí por luchar, le debía demasiado a Matt y sobre todo le debía que él fuera mi mejor amigo.

La comida pasó con tranquilidad, mi madre no para de platicar con Sakuno, Matt y yo molestábamos a Ryoga hasta que a él se le ocurría la grandiosa idea de voltearme la situación y confabularse con Matt metiendo así a Sakuno la cual no sabía cómo disimular el sonrojo que coloreaba sus mejillas. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos haciendo sobre mesa pero todo aquello resulto ser reconfortante.

-Bueno señora no es por ser descortés, pero si yo no me voy ahora llamaran a la guardia nacional y eso implicaría que traería a cierta hermana mía que no es bienvenida aquí- Matt se levanto y agradeció por todo, lo acompañe a la puerta en donde solo se despidió y desapareció de mi vista sin más, ambos estábamos más que conscientes que mañana sería un largo día; me quede un rato más contemplado la puerta cuando escuche la voz de Sakuno detrás de mí.

-¿Me acompañas a casa?- yo asentí, aquello no me lo tenía que preguntar pero esa era una de las características de ella.

-Voy a llevar a Saku, no tardo- dicho esto salí de la casa, mi corazón latía con fuerza y los nervios me carcomían por dentro, pero actúe con normalidad.

-Ryoma- su voz se oía un poco nerviosa lo cual me preocupo

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hace rato, cuando fuiste tras Matt subía a ver porque no bajan- mala señal –Y escuche su plática- muy mala señal-Veras- la mire de reojo y traía la cabeza gacha-No quiero causarte más molestias de las que ya tienes, ya con lo que paso hoy…

-No me causas ninguna molestia Saku

-No sabes cómo es Baiko

-Me puedo hacer una idea

-Ryoma en serio, no es alguien a quien te puedas tomar a la ligera, es capaz de hacer muchas cosas con tal de que no esté contigo, y no me gustaría- su voz se quebró y yo pare en seco-Que él te hiciera daño- en ningún momento me volteo a ver, pero solo me basto con ver como su cuerpo temblaba a causa del llanto para abrazarla y tratar de frenar aquellas lagrimas que tanto detestaba ver.

-La única forma en la que me haría daño sería separándote de mi lado o que tuviera las agallas de hacerte algo, en ambos caso ya lo ha hecho y en ninguna de las dos me di por vencido- le alce la cara para poder limpiar aquellas marcas húmedas que corrían por su mejillas-Así que por eso no te preocupes, no te voy a dejar ir, no otra vez, ya sé lo que se siente el no tenerte a mi lado y es una sensación que no quiero volver a experimentar, te quiero junto a mí, aunque eso me vuelva un egoísta- sus orbes se clavaron en los míos-Solamente te dejaría ir si es que con esa persona fueras feliz y si es que fuera merecedora de ti, mientras tanto no me importa que a los demás no les parezca que tu y yo estemos juntos por un cabezota como él, me importa lo que tu pienses y quieras. Te quiero conmigo para siempre, eres lo más importante para mí y lo que más amo, solo te pido que seas un poco egoísta que pienses en lo que realmente quieres y que hagas a un lado todo lo demás- solo me observo, no dijo nada y aquello me comenzó a poner nervioso, no había considerado la posibilidad de que dijera un no, que mejor se quedaba con aquel idiota, que así las cosas estarían mejor, y ahora que lo pensaba aquella opción me empezaba a rondar por la cabeza al ver con no decía ni hacía nada.

Todo el día había sido maravilloso, el volver a estar con él, el ver que aun me quería con la misma intensidad que desde un inicio, todo era simplemente perfecto, pero cuando escuche su conversación y vi que todo esto le traería tantos problemas decidí renunciar a él, hacerla la vida más simple sin que yo le complicara la vida que ya llevaba.

Le pedí que me acompañara a mi casa para dejar todo eso en claro, hacerle ver que era lo mejor, que así nada malo pasaría, que aunque yo no lo quisiera prefería perderlo a verlo herido, pero él no acepto mi idea, no, simplemente me hizo ver todo lo que yo había preferido ignorar, ver que en realidad me amaba, que no me iba a dejar y que quería estar junto a mi por siempre, aquello me basto para tener esperanza de que aunque lo que nos deparara fuera a ser un camino largo y muy difícil, intentaríamos todo lo que estuviera a nuestro alcance y hasta más para poder estar juntos, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que el hecho de que Ryoma hubiera regresado no implicaba que yo tuviera que regresar a ser esa niña que no sabía defenderse, si algo le tenía que agradecer a Baiko era eso, me había vuelto alguien que luchaba por lo que quería y que poseía confianza sobre sí misma.

Regrese de mis pensamientos y mire aquellos ojos dorados que tanto amaba y que en estos momentos solo me mostraba la preocupación que sentía al ver que yo no daba muestras de respuesta alguna, le sonreía de manera tierna lo cual lo extraño un poco, me pare sobre las puntas y lo bese, en un principio no recibí alguna pero al poco tiempo me respondió el beso y podía asegurar que estaba sonriendo, con aquello ya estaba más seguro que habíamos regresado y que por lo que quedaba de transcurso a mi casa solo estábamos los dos, contándonos todo lo que había pasado con nuestras vidas en este tiempo que nos habíamos dejado de ver, éramos conscientes de que mañana nos depararía algo difícil en la escuela pero por el momento solo queríamos disfrutar el tenernos el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente Ryoma me estaba esperando en la puerta de mi casa, aquello había vuelto mi mañana una mejor de lo que ya pintaba, pero cuando llegamos a la escuela y más específicamente al salón las cosas no pintaron tan bien como hace algunos minutos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola, otra vez yo trayendo otro capítulo mas de este fic, si lo se hace años que no actualizo y también se que de seguro me querrán matar, no tengo ninguna buena excusa solo dire que la falta de inspiración, los trabajos de la universidad y los horarios que llevo no me han ayudado en mucho, prometo actualizarles mas pronto y no dejar que esta historia quede en el olvido, noticia buena el cap 4 ya esta casi terminado, se puede decir que estamos entrando a el climax de este drama así que ya pronto terminare con su sufrir, sin mas les dejo este nuevo capítulo que los disfruten. Ya saben se aceptan de todo tipo de comentarios hasta notas de asesinato por mi tardanza para actualizar.**_

**Capítulo 3. Un infierno por crear**

Llegue a mi casa dando grandes zancadas, refunfuñando obscenidades contra el "nuevito" y con el entrecejo más que fruncido, mis padres decidieron no preguntar y al momento de azotar la puerta de mi cuarto comprendieron más que a la perfección que aquel no era el mejor momento para salir con alguna de sus terapias motivacionales o actuar como los padres que nunca habían sido.

-Cretino- murmure golpeando la pared más cercana, mi sangre bullía, mi cuerpo temblaba por la rabia contenida-Esto no se va a quedar así- aquel presumido se iba a arrepentir del momento en que decidió regresar a Japón, para ello iba a requerir un poco de ayuda, el club no era una opción, amigos tampoco, tenía que ser alguien que le conociera y que, al igual que yo quisiéramos mantener separados a esos dos, camine dando vueltas por mi cuarto cual león enjaulado, repasando cada rostro, recordando como era la actitud de los demás para con él, no encontraba a nadie, absolutamente a nadie, aquello me comenzó frustrar.

-Maldición- dije soltando un gruñido, me tumbe sobre mi cama con pesadez, no podía ser que no hubiera nadie que no estuviera de mi lado. Apreté los ojos con fuerza y fue en ese momento cuando recordé a cierta pelirroja, sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza y una sonrisa de triunfo se pinto en mi cara.

Sabía que ahora tenia la situación a mi favor y si ella se encontraba igual de desesperada que yo, me ayudaría a todo costo, no podía esperar a verla mañana para proponerle un plan, realizar alguna alianza y mucho menos permitir que alguien viera que yo mantenía contacto con ella. Tome mis chamarra y salí de mi cuarto con paso veloz, murmure un "ahora vuelvo" y salí de mi casa sin saber exactamente a donde iba.

-Maldición- me frote la frente con la mano tratando de relajar la tensión que en ella comenzaba a acumularse-Calmate Baiko y trata de pensar- la escuela no podría darme información con respecto a ella, no sabía nada a excepción de su nombre y que iba a las mismas clases que yo- Su apellido- ese apellido me sonaba, estaba aseguro que en algún lado lo había escuchado en algún otro lado-No lo puedo creer- la sonrisa que hace algunos momentos me había abandonado regreso y ahora con mucha más fuerza, la suerte no podría estar más a mi favor.

En el momento en que toque el timbre de aquel gran portón más de un recuerdo invadió mi mente, aún no entendía del todo el motivo por el cual tanto él como yo nos dejamos de tratar, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que aun sentía un aprecio por él, aunque me dedicara a hacerle la vida de cuadritos, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse me saco de mis pensamientos dejandome ver el rostro de aquel chico que alguna vez fue mi amigo.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de manera fría

-Busco a tu hermana- dije con tranquilidad

-Ella no esta aquí

-No tengo prisa la puedo esperar

-Va a tardar

-Ya te dije que no tengo prisa- le sonreí con sinceridad, recibí como respuesta que él solo frunciera el seño

-Pasa- se hizo a un lado muy a su pesar

-Gracias- pase y me encontre con la gran estancia que tantas veces me había recibido-Sigue exactamente igual

-Obvio-hace tres años que no había pisado el suelo de aquella casa-Sabes donde están las cosas, así que siéntete con la libertad de usarlas- dio media vuelta con la intención de irse, cosa que no quería que el hiciera

-Matt, ¿Qué paso con nosotros?- aquella pregunta logro que se detuviera

-Ahora resulta que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de que fue lo que paso entre los dos- sus palabras iban cargadas de todo el desprecio que sentía por mi

-La verdad es algo que me he venido preguntando desde que llegaste un día y no me dirigiste palabra alguna

-Piensa en todo lo que hiciste y en lo dijiste y de seguro darás en el clavo del porque mi odio hacia ti- en ningún momento se digno a verme, solo se quedo dándome la espalda a espera de ver si tenía algo más que decir, pero no, no había nada más que agregar, pero él si tenia algo que decir-Si ellos están juntos es por algo, no trates de arruinar algo que tú jamas tuviste, hazte un favor y apártate, te conozco y sé la clase de persona que eres y si estas aquí buscando a mi hermana es solo por un motivo-subió las escaleras con paso lento y con ese característico andar elegante pero pesado que lo caracterizaba.

-Ella no le perteneció a él

-Ella elijió con quien estar y ese no fuiste tú, así que deja las cosas como están

-Él no lo hizo, llego y destruyo lo que yo tenía

-Ella nunca lo olvido, así que olvida el asunto de una buena vez

-Tu bien sabes por lo que ella paso mientras él se sentía el amo y señor del tenis, así que en este caso quien se tiene que hacer a un lado es él no yo- clavo aquellos ojos miel en mi, el desprecio se desbordaba por ellos

-Baiko, crece- una simple palabra que me hizo enojar

-¿No crees que tu deberías de aplicar lo mismo?

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es tu incumbencia- se volvió a girar terminando por desaparecer de mi vista

-Así que tu y mi hermano se conocían-la voz de ella resultaba demasiado empalagosa y atractiva-Si tu idea era que nadie se enterara de que tu y yo vamos a trabajar juntos hubieras elegido otro lugar- su mirada astuta me recordaba a la de un zorro-Y ten por seguro que cuando tenga la oportunidad va a ir de nena chillona y les dirá este encuentro, así que debemos de pensar el motivo por el cual viniste y que sea uno creíble porque mi hermano no se traga las mentiras con facilidad- camino alrededor de mi- Eres mono aunque claro no te le acercas ni a los talones a Ryoma

-Ese sujeto no tiene ni comparación conmigo

-Eso es lo que tú piensas, aún no lo conoces, no por nada muchos te abandonaron recién el llego

-Ya veremos si esa reputación que tiene sirve de algo cuando termine con él

-Si la idea es destruirlo yo paso, muchas personas lo intentaron cuando estaba en Estado Unidos y mas de uno termino siendo amigo de él, es más fácil que te le acerques y finjas que no tienes nada en contra de él y lo conozcas para saber como atacarlo a que lo intentes desde fuera

-Ya veo que acabas de cambiar de opinión

-Mira no quiero que termine siendo odiado por todos los de la escuela o hasta más, solo quiero que este lejos de esa mocosa para que yo pueda seguir con mi compromiso

-No le digas así- gruñí

-Tranquilo, ella no va a sufrir, bueno al menos no mucho

-Lastímala o ponle un dedo encima y te aseguro que la que se va a arrepentir vas a ser tú

-Amo esta alianza, prefiero estar sola a trabajar con alguien que no piensa bien sus cartas para obtener lo que quiere

-Fue absurdo pensar que podía trabajar contigo,

-Sabes donde esta la salida- se alejó con un paso que me recordaba a un gato meneando la cola a modo de burla y orgullo.

Resople enojado por el desenlace que había tenido mi plan, en definitiva no me esperaba que ella fuera a ser tan testaruda y poco cooperativa. Salí de aquel lugar maldiciendo a la pelirroja, si quería terminar con ese noviazgo tenía que hacerlo yo solo y por desgracia me encontraba justamente en el mismo lugar de donde había partido.

-Mierda

-Que poco carácter tienes, mira que reaccionar de esa manera y tomártelo todo tan personal a resultado magnifico, seguro tendremos que seguir con esta farsa y fingir que cada uno tiene su propio plan pero con esto mi hermanito seguro ya no sospechara tanto- clave mis ojos en la pelirroja melena, su dueña venia con una sonrisa triunfante y una mirada que dejaba mucho que pensar.

-Todo aquello…

-Fue teatro, actuación, no podemos dejar que nadie se entere de que tu y yo somos aliados, cometiste un error al venir aquí y preguntar por mi así que decidí actuar un poco para que Matt dejara de ser nuestra niñera

-Él nos estaba…

-Es mi hermano y Ryoma su mejor amigo, ¿Crees que no iba a prestar atención a nuestra plática?- movió la cabeza negando- No se perdió de ningún detalle y mucho menos de ese berrinchito tuyo- soltó una pequeña risita y después prosiguió- Puedo apostar que su cabecita esta pensando una infinidad de posibilidades

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Simple, yo me encargo de que mi amado hermano no sospeche nada, suelto información falsa de mi plan murmuro una que otra cosa que sé que vas a hacer mientras tu te muestras humilde y te vuelves el mejor amigo de Ryoma desplazas a mi hermano y nos quitamos al informante de encima

-Seguro Echizen va a dejar que me acerque a él como perro abandonado y avergonzado

-Mira él peca de inocente así que bien puede que te acerques como si nada

-La verdad tú plan es demasiado-medite las posibles opciones pero ninguna iba a sonar sutil-Estúpido- tu hermano es como un cazador seguro ni se creyó tu actuación, segundo Echizen no tiene la cara de ser ningún ingenuo como para que yo me acerque y le diga "Quiero ser tu amigo", seguro se reirá en mi cara y me da una patada en el trasero, es preferible ir quitando todos y cada uno de sus aliados al punto de que solo quede Matt, debe de tener algo con que quebrarse y alejarse del principito ese y de ahí solo es cosa de montar alguna escena en donde Sakuno lo vea quede devastada y yo la consuele y tu te quedes con ese idiota.

-Vaya y yo pensando que tu patético cerebro no servía de nada, mañana iniciamos con sembrar la incertidumbre, mostrarle a todos que Ryoma ya no es el mismo que antes.

La plática siguió durante un rato, pensamos las formas en que él podría quedar más vulnerable y solo teníamos que tumbar dos pilares y con eso tendríamos acceso directo a terminar con esa relación.

Aquel día prometía y mucho, aunque no lo admitiera me emocionaba el poder arruinarle la vida a aquel sujeto, el haber llegado con ese aire de superioridad y creer que todo sería como antes de irse hacía que me hirviera la sangre.

Entre por los pasillos sonriendo con soberbia, mas de uno me mira con cara de locura pero por primera vez desde que había llegado ese sujeto me sentí mejor que nunca, entre al salón y al cruzar miradas con él solo le sonreí y aquello logro desconcertarlo, ese simple fruncir de seño, aunque sutil, fue suficiente para saber que no se esperaba esa respuesta de mi parte, me senté con toda tranquilidad y vi como Sakuno le murmura algo al principito de pacotilla y el solo negaba con la cabeza, esperaba que aquello fuera algo bueno para mi y malo para ellos, si comenzaban a tener problemas resultaría mas sencillo el poder separarlos.

Mientras la clase avanzaba yo pensaba como poder comenzar con el infierno de día que deseaba que tuviera, pero mi cabeza solo se concentraba en querer partirle la cara a punta de golpes a ese engreído, sabía que aquello no solucionaría nada pero si me haría sentir mucho mejor.

-Baiko hazte un favor y deja de estar fantaseando con lo que te gustaría hacerle a Ryoma, sabes que así no vas a conseguir nada- murmuro Alexa –Mejor ocupa esa cabecita que tienes para pensar como vamos a iniciar esto.

-Hoy son las pruebas y tengo la intención de hacer todo lo posible para que no entre, estando fuera de su elemento será más fácil comenzar a quebrarlo

-No creo que eso sea clave, has que sus amigos lo odien desde ahí será más sencillo

-Sus amigo están dentro del equipo y si no entra será mas sencillo ocuparse de ellos y dejarlo solo

-¿Y mi hermano?

-Ese es problema tuyo así que comienza a pensar

-Vaya equipo que tengo- me gire para encararla y ella solo frunció el seño –Si vamos a seguir así seguro no vamos a llegar a ningún lado

-Se trabaja en equipo y por si no sabes la definición de equipo búscalo en un diccionario

-Maldito, ahora entiendo porque Sakuno salió corriendo de tu lado, con ese carácter cualquiera

-Eres peor que tu hermano, al menos él sabía cuando callarse

-No se te ocurra compararme con él

-Tú eres peor

-Veo que su pequeña discusión resulta más interesante que mi clase así que si me hacen el favor de retirarse y no regresar- no supe en que momento habíamos comenzado a gritarnos pero lo que era seguro es que nuestro pequeño plan había terminado al descubierto por culpa de una niña berrinchuda y torpe. Tome mis cosas y salí del salón, mi buen humor había desaparecido ahora tenía que regresar a la idea original de trabajar yo y mi alma y la idea de armarle una bronca resultaba más tentadora que hace unos momentos atrás.

-Seras un idiota Baiko, mira que ponerte a gritar sobre lo que queremos hacer en plena clase a sido tu más brillante idea

-Hazte un favor y pon a funcionar ese cerebro que tienes, yo no voy a hacer todo el trabajo, quieres quedarte con él haz algo, por mi que ese idiota de Echizen se vaya a la mierda, solo me importa recuperar a Sakuno

-Ella no quiere estar contigo, supéralo

-Ni el contigo, nunca lo ha querido ¿por qué ahora va a ser diferente?

-Porque no sabe lo que le conviene, no entiende que con ella no va a tener futuro, yo le puedo ofrecer más cosas que ella.

-Materiales, no es algo que busque Echizen, entiéndelo si lo quieres separar y tenerlo para ti, necesitas pensar con otra cosa que no sea el bolsillo

-No voy a aceptar comentarios o consejos tuyos, eres peor persona que yo así que guárdate tus sugerencias

-Haz lo que quieras a mi me da igual, ya veremos que vas a hacer cuando Echizen este solo y lo que menos desee sea tu compañía- lo siguiente que paso lo sentí como cámara lenta, ver su mirada cargada de odio, como alzo la mano y como esta se estampo en mi mejilla con tal magnitud que me giro la cara y podría jurar que había dejado la marca de sus dedos.

-Si serás un bastardo, la próxima vez piensa bien con quien te metes idiota- paso de largo y lo único que quedo de ella fue el eco del repicoteo de sus tacones.

Coloque una mano en la zona afectada y sentí el contraste de temperaturas, fruncí el seño entre molesto y adolorido- Posee una mano pesada- seguí por el pasillo hasta dar con el patio para mi sorpresa me encontré con Momoshiro

-Vaya cara que traes Capitán

-No ha sido mi mejor mañana

-Eso se nota- reparo en la marca roja que traía en la mejilla -¿Quién te ha cacheteado?

-La loca de Alexa

-¿Pues que le has hecho?

-Nada- de repente aquello se volvió la oportunidad perfecta –Solo le he dicho que lo mejor sería que dejara a Echizen en paz

-¿Y solo por eso te golpeo?

-Supongo que no le agrado la manera en la que se lo dije

-Con la sutileza que manejas de seguro le dijiste palabras bellas, pero me extraña que después del pancho que habías armado ahora bajes así de fácil las manos

-Me di cuenta que no me puedo meter entre ellos

-No me lo tomes a mal pero me cuesta trabajo creer tus palabras

-Lo entiendo y más después de como estuve tratando a Echizen, pero creo, que la decisión es de Sakuno- aquello me provoco un nudo en la garganta, la verdad no la quería ver con nadie más que no fuera conmigo pero si quería dejarlo solo cual perro de la calle necesitaba hacerme más amigo de sus amigos y poco a poco sembrar la incertidumbre

-Vaya capitán si que ha cambiado, eso es bueno si se dedica a conocer un poco a Ryoma se dará cuenta que es una buena persona, muy a su estilo

-Aun así esto no implica que voy a dejar de velar por Sakuno, si ella es feliz yo también pero no quiero que él la trate mal o la haga sufrir.

-Ten por seguro que él no es de esa clase de personas, lo conozco bastante bien y podría apostar que él nunca le hará daño- contuve una leve sonrisa que amenazaba por salir, si tan solo supiera que había encontrado a la persona perfecta para poder destruir a Echizen y su relación se habría alejado lentamente de mi pero no, mi actuación estaba siendo tan creíble que seguro iría con el chisme.

Aquella tarde iniciaron las pruebas de tenis y como era de esperarse la reputación que poseía Echizen lo precedía, no fallo en ninguna y al finalizar no parecía que hubiera hecho alguna clase de esfuerzo.

-Bien el día de mañana se publicaran las listas de los nuevos miembros del equipo, así que si son seleccionados recuerden que se deben de presentar a la practica al termino de las clases- después de esto todos nos quitamos la ropa deportiva y nos dispusimos a irnos sin embargo Echizen me alcanzo.

-No sé que le hayas dicho a Momoshiro o que te traigas entre manos, pero esa actuación tuya no me la trago- Me miro con esos ojos dorados que me recordaban a un gato-Te lo diré una sola vez y espero que te quede claro- aunque me duela admitirlo esa mirada logro intimidarme-Aléjate de nosotros y si en realidad no deseas conocerme ni te atrevas a causarle daño a Sakuno-dicho esto se alejó de mi dejándome en un estado de shock del cual solo salí cuando Momoshiro me toco el hombro

-¿Está bien capitán?

-Echizen me amenazo- murmuré

-¿Ryoma?- yo asentí -¿Por qué?- lo mire y con esa pregunta regreso mi mente al plan

-Solo le trate de ofrecer mi amistad y decirle que no me acercaría a ellos a menos que fuera necesario y él solo actuó de manera amenazadora

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que no me quería cerca y si lo intentaba se iba a encargar de mi

-¿Ryoma?

-Ya no es quién tu recuerdas

-Me cuesta trabajo creerlo, digo es obvio que va a desconfiar de ti pero llegar a eso

-La fama puede cambiar muy fácilmente a las personas

Después de aquello el pobre de Momoshiro se volvió mi marioneta, escucho todo lo que yo le decía que me hacía Echizen, desconfió cada vez más de él y al final logre poner en su contra a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Si bien Echizen ya formaba parte del equipo, gracias a mis mentiras la gran parte del equipo termino por verlo con malos ojos y poco a poco los demás comenzaron a creer en las mismas mentiras y lo que tenía más a mi favor era el hecho de que la fama, dinero y todo lo que él había adquirido en su viaje a América realmente cambiaba a las personas (quizás no a él).

Realmente no pensaba que mi plan por accidente fuera a funcionar y de una manera más que rápida y me imagino que la hermana de Matt tampoco ya que a los pocos días ella se me acerco.

-Dime cómo lo lograste

-Tú no estorbabas y hacías un drama- dije mientras arregla las cosas de mi mochila

-Di lo que quieras, pero volteaste toda la escuela en su contra, lo mejor es que todos te creyeron- coloque mi mochila al hombro y me dispuse a salir sin embargo ella me lo impidió –Dime qué fue lo que hiciste

-Echarle la culpa a su fama

-¿Fama?

-Te lo explicaré de manera que lo puedas entender- me fulmino con la mirada y aquello me hizo sonreír, verla de esa manera me daba más satisfacción de la que ya sentía –La fama trastorna a las personas, es algo que esta comprobado ya sea para bien o para mal, pero lo hace, en el caso de Echizen le dio igual, solo que eso nadie lo sabe, todos creyeron en lo que yo les dije solamente por tenerme más tiempo cerca, él no se acercó y mostro que seguía siendo el mismo engreído que ellos conocían así que si yo me colocaba de manera sumisa y con buenas intenciones y a él como el sujeto arisco y patán que no es y una de nuestras discusiones la presencio Momoshiro fue fácil de ir uniendo todo lo demás- ella no pronuncio palabra alguna solo me fulmino con la mirada –No hubo necesidad de crear gran cosa solamente use lo que y había y lo transforme

-Mentiste a todos y todos por ingenuos te creyeron, sin embargo tu principal objetivo sigue y seguirá sin creerte, podrá tener a todo el mundo en su contra pero mientras Sakuno este con él y sepa que no es así podrás decir todo lo que quieras y él jamás se va a inmutar- fruncí el entrecejo y pude ver como aquello le dio un poco de satisfacción –Así que tu brillante accidente, porque eso es, simplemente alguien te dio la pauta y tú la usaste, tiene una gran falla y eso no lo habías previsto

-Ya veras que poco a poco Sakuno también va a empezar a dudar de Echizen- aquello la hizo reír y con ganas -¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Que eres igual de ingenuo que los demás, no se como es que ella pudo estar tanto tiempo contigo y tú ni siquiera sepas como es realmente ella- continuo riendo y aquello me cabreo me acerque a ella ya con un puño cerrado.

-No te atrevas a decir que no la conozco

-De conocerla habrías previsto que te iba a botar por Ryoma, que sin importar cuanta porquería dijeras de él y a cuantos pusieras en su contra ella seguiría fiel a su lado, pero como no la conoces no pensaste que esto fuera a pasar y ahora vete, cabreado solo porque alguien te esta diciendo toda la verdad de la cual eres consciente pero simplemente no quieres aceptar, así que pon a funcionar esa piedra tuya para ver como logras que Sakuno te creía tu accidente- giro sobre sus talones y se alejó con ese pasito de zorro que comenzaba a detestar junto con su dueña.

-Maldición- si bien aquello era la verdad no podía aceptar que no conociera a Sakuno después de estar con ella, o quizás ella jamás había sido completamente honesta conmigo y solo había logrado ver una careta.

Salí del salón con una cara de miedo y aquello lo noto Momoshiro.

-¿Y esa cara Baiko?

-Me encontré con una persona desagradable

-Mejor ignora lo que te haya dicho

-Pides mucho Momoshiro

-Bueno entonces te doy una buena noticia

-Te escucho

-Te conseguí una pequeña reunión

-¿Con quién?- pregunte fingiendo indiferencia aunque estaba seguro de quien sería esa persona

-Sakuno, le tuve que mentir según nos veremos para platicar sobre Echizen así que mañana tendrás una cita con ella, nos quedamos de ver en el parque que esta cerca de tu casa alrededor de las 5 así que procura llegar antes y evita que se note que eres tú- supongo que mi cara era un poema ya que la sonrisa de Momoshiro se ensanchaba cada vez más.

-Gracias- le sonreí de manera sincera, por primera vez estaba mas que agradecido con él.

El resto del día se me hizo la cosa más larga sin embargo nada ni nadie me pudo quitar el buen humor y aun cuando me volví a topar con la pelirroja y por su cara esperaba verme igual de molesto se sorprendió al ver con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ya en casa mis padres quedaron igual de sorprendidos por el buen trato y ahora solo quedaba esperar a que fuera mañana y poder al fin arreglar las cosas con Sakuno, tendría que estar pensando en que decirle para alejarla de Echizen pero aquello en este preciso instante era lo que menos me importaba, solo quería poder estar con ella y verla sonreír.

El día pasa rápido y sin darme cuenta ya estaba sentado en la banca del parque en donde se había quedado de ver, traía una capucha puesta para evitar que me reconociera y se fuera.

Escuche sus pasos, su aroma poco a poco me inundo y finalmente pude escuchar su voz.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando Momo?- me baje la capucha al mismo tiempo en que la volteaba a ver

-Acabo de llegar Sakuno

-Tú

_**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, el próximo capítulo como les dije ya esta casi terminado y bueno dejen sus comentarios y muchas gracias por seguir con este fic la verdad no saben lo que significa que aún lo sigan leyendo, y si a alguno de ustedes les gusta el yaoi también tengo una cuenta en amor yaoi así que ya saben también pueden leer mis debrayes ahí sin mas nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Mattane **_


End file.
